


Empire affair

by d1skguang



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Secret Empire (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1skguang/pseuds/d1skguang
Summary: 祸国妖妃x 宫廷秘闻x王妃桥、王子扣、国师兰、贵族群桥二次婚姻（第一任是肥莫





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 桥不仅是小寡妇还是小毒妇x

  近日，高加索山另侧的拜占庭帝国正上演一场不大不小的悲喜剧。帝国总督莫洛佐夫薨逝于入夏的第一个雨夜，死因不明。他的妻子高桥大辅对外宣称，掌管军政大权的公爵从军之时曾为突厥双刃所伤，刃上淬毒，因而沉疴经年未愈。如今毒侵脏腑，公爵也随之撒手人寰。在波诡云谲中浸淫已久的政客自然具备一双洞若观火的眼，金字塔顶的权谋从不能为外人道，幕后千百只手拨云换月，谁都不能保证自己全然置身事外。  
  公爵夫人披上黑纱跪在陵侧，背影端然凝重，就像所有寡居的贵族女子。哀婉流艳的夫人向死去的丈夫深深叩首，随后便起身，走向不远处一辆马车。细雨溟濛，天色阴沉，来自东方的公爵夫人如同丹青里一痕淡墨，似乎只要雾再浓一些，她便会在天地间隐去。放下车帘后一阵马蹄声响起，在她十六岁时，也是这样一个阴沉的天，她被送到远东国都，如今，她又将在万顷暮霭间回到养育她的、充斥声色犬马的帝国。

  三天后的正午，高桥到达皇都。她依旨入宫觐见，国王将毗邻东宫的一座楼阁赐予她居住。寡居少妇在拜谢之后退居深宫，临走时，不忘向她曾经的导师国师兰比尔颔首示意。  
  小阁楼与东宫一样，隐在一片樱花林间。当日微风习习，时不时有碎樱落在少妇的裙裾上。她沿着盘旋式楼梯登上高层，随意靠在窗边躺椅上，双眸微阖，便顺着倦意沉沉入梦。

梦中诸事浮光掠影。  
她仿佛回到十一岁，由一个模模糊糊的背影牵着手步入宫廷；似又回到十三岁，两个少年围在身侧一声声唤着“姐姐”；十六岁，奔赴异国的前一晚，她颤栗地跪在石砖上，口腔被灼热填满；踏上广袤雪原一刻，便注定将历一场无涯梦魇…  
最终，她在二十一岁的雨夜，亲眼看着梦魇终结。  
之后她醒了，窗外仍是天光融融。

透过纱帘，她望见一位长身玉立的少年立在光里，那人手上提着鸟笼，其中传来几声黄鹂啾鸣。  
假象是岁月温和。

 

    
 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兰桥重逢炮，兰哥调教play

万籁俱寂的月夜花园里，露台上的灯火幽微闪烁，藤椅支呀声被沉沉夜幕压下。

借着月光，也隐隐能看见两具躯体叠合纠缠，少女的喘息与男人的低吟交织成乐。朦胧之间，少女跪在男人身下，青丝散乱，揺曳心弦。  
这场幕天席地的交媾淫乱而圣洁。

 

室内，寡居不到一月的高桥正靠在国师兰比尔的胸前，身上没有任何敝体的衣物。  
少时导师玩弄着她腰臀之间的肌肤，指尖时不时向私处游走，却并未更进一步。空气中还弥漫着性爱的余韵，此时最容易擦枪走火。  
“先生…您…”  
“今天已经结束了，你要学会克制欲望。” 国师的手又覆上她乳尖，指法如拨弄一架竖琴般错落有致。高桥觉得自己如兰比尔的傀儡，丝线握在他手，浮沉皆凭他意。  
今日，导师教她要同一切欲望相峙，即使挑起情欲的人是兰比尔自己。  
高桥紧抓被褥致指节泛白，咬得朱唇渗血也不愿走漏一丝呻吟。在兰比尔面前，她永远都是个好学生。  
双腿被骤然举过肩头，流着泪的花蕊暴露在导师的视线里。  
太难为情了，她不禁以手遮眼。昏黄灯光从指缝漏出，她看不见兰比尔的脸。可国师不悦了，重重一掌，不留情面地盖在少妇臀部，雪白的臀肉立即泛红。  
“学会服从，看着我。”

导师是不容拒绝的。高桥绝望地放下双手。

“很好。”  
兰比尔拨弄下方水亮的小嘴，开始用手指侵犯她。快感自灵魂深处燃起，高桥依旧压抑着呻吟，在导师的玩弄下流着泪达到高潮。  
“你在颤栗。”兰比尔换着花样入侵跟。“莫洛佐夫用他那根绣花针捅你的时候，你也能爽成这样吗？”  
高桥无法辩解什么，更不能跟导师说其实东欧人没那么小。在兰比尔掌心里，她唯有乖乖走进欲望的枷锁，任年长的男人带她在天堂地狱之间遨游。  
“你已经高潮三次了。”兰比尔狠狠抽出手指，“现在，用你上头这张嘴，帮我口出来。”

今夜第二次，高贵的少妇像娼妓一样埋首国师腿间，口腔被填满，鼻息变得颤抖。  
“有个事情需要提前让你知道。下一步计划，我有意让你嫁给小冢崇彦。”  
高桥吸吮的动作一顿。  
“怎么，怕他满足不了你？”兰比尔把玩她垂在耳侧的一缕碎发，“毕竟他还年轻，床技也是需要练习的。”

 

 

   
 


End file.
